Hyuga & the Uchiha
by PRESENTZ
Summary: Sasuke destroyed Konoha but what if there are surviver or just one maybe?What will that surviver do? Read it and find out! Sasuhina pairing! Warning contains explicit content.
1. Prologue

**Waz up........**

**Ok read enjoy comment please! or rate whatever you prefer.....**

**I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

"S-asuke don't...."

"W-why?.. Sasuke you knew I lov-"

"Doesn't matter anymore" An Uchiha stuck his sword through the 2 old teammates of his.

Sakura and Naruto dying lying on the ground, blood was every where, the black flames from the rogue traitor Uchiha Sasuke had caused this tragedy.

"Don't do this Sasuke!" Naruto begged and Sasuke pounded his foot on top of Naruto's chest and watched as blood sprang out of his mouth oozing everywhere on his face.

Konoha was in it's vulnerable point and so therefore Taka[Sasuke and his team] launched a surprise attack on Konoha, Sakura held back her power trying to convince Sasuke to think otherwise to join back at Konoha but Karin felt jealously with Sakura's long time known friendship with Sasuke and in result Karin kicked the fuck out of her.

Suigetsu probably did the most killing he was the one who killed shinobi along with Juugo they slaughtered shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and so fourth before there attack on Konoha they slaughtered Sunagakure as well.

"Sakura you sicken me" said Sasuke coldly said to the dead Sakura.

"And Naruto you surely are pathetic. Thinking you can overcome me with toads? Haha... You were holding back I can see it only caused you lying here dead to nothing. But on the other hand you can join your filthy toad master Jiraiya... Naruto you died by my hand and no longer there will exist a Konoha or Suna, you both could never understand what traitors Konoha and Suna are, although I didn't expect you beings to understand anything." Sasuke walked off with Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo right behind him.

"What do we do now Sasuke?" Karin asked clearly going "gaga" over him and claiming how cool he was.

"We will discuss this another time, right know we head for our hideout" Sasuke replied walking.

"Karin did you even do anything in the attack?" Suigetsu asked in a rude manner.

"Yes I-I hurt that pink haired girl!"

"NO! I saw you all you did was kick her and Juugo and Sasuke did the rest! Bitch!"

"I killed many people with my sword all you can do is see chakra and heal people that's it! By the way are you gonna leave you?! Clearly have no need to be here anymore."

Karin blushes at the fact Suigetsu was right and Sasuke was clearly listening she can see him looking at her and Suigetsu.

"I-I-I happen to be doing research and this is a great example of what I'm researching!" She shouted.

"That's bull-"

"Shut up you 2 I'm tired of your constant bickering!" Sasuke yelled.

"We have just successfully finish our main goal?! We should have moment of peace for once! I don't want my moment of peace being disrupted! Understand?!" Sasuke was a infuriated.

"Understood." They said in unison.

They left Konoha with black flames still going they willl be vanquished once Konoha and all the shinobi and villagers and people who ever lived in Konoha to burn and die.

The Village elders were hung at the Hokage rock dead under the black flames with blood everywhere and dripping to the flames.

There bodies ripped from limp to limp. And shinobi bodies scattered across Konoha including the innocent residence.

But there were survivers or just one?

* * *

**A/N This me!!!!**

**Sorry I didn't feature Hinata....I kmow some parts should me fitted somewhere else but I think it goes good there but your opinion right?!**

**Don't worry Hinata will be featured chapter just plz review and comment I love reading reviews/comments!!!!!!  
**


	2. Good Bye Konoha

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto please review or comments  
**

**but you get the story or not whatever you like.

* * *

**

"Help! Is anyone there? Anyone please?! Anybody......." A pale Hyuga girl sat in a pile of concrete and bites and pieces pf buildings on her. Surrounded by black flames and real flames the young Hinata Hyuga was losing air.

Konoha and Suna were clearly destroyed now. The only way her small frame could get out if she could at least use her gentle fist technique.

'I have to look at my options, if I were to use gentle fist I have a 96% chance of getting the black flames on me. But if I don't act fast in 2 min I'll run out of air, although if I still don't do anything the flames have a almost 100% chance of killing me, my last option would be to......die.' Hinata thought having tears stream out.

'At least I would die knowing I saved my clan...' Hinata rested her head on the cold concrete closing her eyes. Yes Hinata Hyuga has saved her clan she willingly took burn of flames and the concrete on her back for her clan to runaway to the Hyuga safe house outside of Konoha the Hyuga elder had said.

'This is what Naruto wouldn't done...' Hinata let her exhaustion over come her. Hearing the rustling sounds of fire and her precious air was escaping her lungs.

* * *

Sasuke and Taka were on the move to there hide out Karin eyeing Sasuke and Suigetsu making fun of Karin.

'Sasuke.......!' Sasuke heard a voice in his mind sounding like a man's all sounding to familiar. 'Sasuke........! SASUKE!!!!!' he could hear screaming in his mind sounding a long dead Uchiha Itachi. He turned around seeing nothing.

He could feel blood coming out of his eye.

"SASUKE-SAMA!!!!" Karin screamed running towards Sasuke holding his shoulders.

"Aargh!" Sasuke fell to the ground on his knees holding his hair tight.

"Haah....." Breathing in his mind and he felt like he was going to get consumed by his mind, feeling his eyes to the back of his head. Seeing white and then his mind went blank. And he had fainted.

* * *

*huff*, *huff*

The air was escaping and she was clearly dieing her head was getting lighter.

The rustling sounds of fire stopped and it.

"What?" She said clearly surprised the black flames were gone when she lifted her head. The normal flames were still there. The biggest threat of her death was gone. Some air was starting to get back in her system.

To survive and get out was now or never.

"1, 2, 3 N-NOW!!!" she said

She lifted herself and poked every piece of concrete and rubbish to small pieces.

She looked around seeing millions of dead bodies including the one of her long time crush Naruto Uzumaki dead blood everywhere.

"N-No..... Narut-to!" She ran next to him and cried her eyes out 'He was just beginning to notice me...' she thought crying.

She stood up overlooking the entire Konoha or at least was Konoha blood everywhere and dead bodies beginning to smell.

'Guess I have to burry them.' she went looking for a shovel.

* * *

"What happen to Sasuke?!" Karin asked Sasuke on her lap. Unconcious.

"I don't know what do you think I am Bitch?!" Suigetsu yelled poinnting at Sasuke.

"Let's head back to the hideout." Juugo commanded "We'll see what happening to him there.

"Understand" Suigetsu and Karin.

Juugo held Sasuke on his shoulder.

'Sasuke please be okay.' Karin hoped as she walked with Taka.

"Juugo since you seem like the leader now, I'll watch over Sasuke."

"What?!, I'm the healer I should should be the one to take care of him!"

"Oh so you really want to be with Sasuke hmmm?"

"NO! I-I-I think it's best for the healer to watch. It's better than you asshole!"

* * *

"P-Please r-rest in peace Konohagakure and Sunagakure." Hinata preyed

"K-Kami p-please help these Konoha p-people, and the g-great leaf and sand n-ninj-ja's rest." Hinata preyed again lacing her fingers together.

She had finished burring everyone and writing there names there were so many she'd had to use shadow clones. 'Naruto rest please.' she thought to Naruto's grave.' How did eveything get to this. If only I were stronger this wouldn't have happened!' She cursed herself. 'Damn it! Why did everything had to be like this why?!' tears fell

After several minutes of mourning she got up and walked out of the gates of the once great village. Stopping in her tracks she turns back to see Konoha and asked herself,

"What am I going to do now?"


	3. Reality and Sasuke's darkness

**I do not own Naruto I wish I did but I don't**

**PLease R&R if you like**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

The Hyuuga girl walk in the forest not wanting to think about the deaths of the other shinobi she had to concentrate on the future.

"W-hat s-hould I-I do now." Hinata asked herself holding back tears.

'There only one thing to do' Hinata thought.

'I need to find my clan to know that there safe at least.' Hinata thought, she had saved them from black flames hopefully they didn't think of her as weak anymore. Walking through the forests Hinata just remebered 'Which way was the Hyuuga safe house was it north south east or west?!' she began to panick and anxiety hit her.

She needed to find the safe house to know that there safe they were the only people she has left that are close to her Kiba and Shino she didn't know if they were dead, she burried many people but all of there faces and bodies heavily covered in blood, she was sure Naruto and Sakura were dead but what about everybody else?

She came up with her second goal she was going to help the Hyuuga clan rebuild and hopefully, if anyone from Konoha survived they would come to Hyuuga safe house to make a new home.

But that would way too much in the future for the young Hyuuga heiress.

She leaped and jumped through the forests should needed to find the Hyuugas.

* * *

"What happened to Sasuke, Karin?" A tall man with spiky orange hair examanied the screen of a red haired woman Karin was working and studied the screen picture words anything that could give Sasuke's condition.

"I don't know anything about it." Karin responded a worried look spread across her face with a mix of determination.

The young Uchiha Sasuke laid spread across a examination table with wires attached to hands taped across his forehead everywhere.

"Story of your life." Suigetsu added to the response of Karin.

"MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!" Karin yelled banged her hand against the glass of the screen.

"Whoa don't break it bitch you might break yourself just like all the other guys did to you back in the Orchimaru base, most likely in the prison cell. on the **bed**. SLUT." Suigetsu answered crossing his arms giving her a smirk of intimidation.

Her face went a flash of pink, "I-I-I don't know anything about what your talking about!"

"Please,... remember the time when I was-"

"SHUT UP YOU TOO! Karin concentrate on Sasuke and Suigetsu examine Sasuke he could be moving or his pupils could respond." Juugo ordered.

"Fine" Karin and Suigetsu murmured a bitter response.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Sasuke yelled in the pitch black darkness.

"Sasuke your father thinks of you all the time." A woman's voice echoed in the darkness, soft ang gentle remembering his mother.

"He's such a loser he doesn't have any parents, I would like that it's much more better than being scold by my parents!" Another voiced yelled sounding like Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke kept turning around in circles hand on his sword like a death grip and watching for any movement. "Who are you?! What the fuck is going on????!!!!!"

Suddenly screams of people and images of blood rushed through his mind all too familiar of blood by the Uchiha massacre.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" a womans voice sounded familiar he couldn't put his finger on it but it sounded worried but, soft, sweet, kind.

Sasuke couldn't contain a scream and felt like his body was tearing into 2, and saw a sword jabbed right into his chest it shot right into his chest and more kunai, spears many weapons shotting into him and a thousands of hands aiming for his eyes.

All he could see was a small frame of a body of a girl "Hinata" Sasuke mumbled confused, she was running leaping through trees with her byakugan. The hands morphed into dead bodies and face werw black shaded hard to see, piercing more weapons in him and one reached for his eye and-

* * *

She could see auras of people maybe it was a village or something she hoped it was the Hyuugas.

She leaped in to the village and deactivated her byakugan.

She saw the village before her it wasn't Hyuugas or any people from Konoha there were merchants people and the village was most likely a rest station for people who like to travel because there were almost all hotels there and food stand and restaurants.

Maybe should could stop here.

People started eyeing her and starring at what was around her neck at first she thought they were staring at her chest, but then figured out they were staring at the Konoha shinobi head band. Before more people could stare at her she ran to a washroom and took off the head band. Then walked out of the washroom to walk across a food stand.

"Konoha was gone didn't you see the smoke." some women gossiping and Konoha came up as a topic because of Hinata of course, the other villagers walked away and went back to there normal business.

The gossipers continued to mumble something about Mr Mukai or someone than Konoha came up again.

"It used to be a great village." the gossiper mumbled loudly. Those words haunted Hinata.

She thought 'Yah **used to be a great village**.' Now she really knew it was gone before she thought this was a nightmare but when a kid bumped into her, she knew this was the **reality**.

* * *

Sasuke fell back dodging the hand that was about to snatch his sharingan. Only to have all the weapons on him poke his back once again and screaming in pain.

He fell in to more black it was when the hands people tried to snatch his eyes only to have him disappear into the darkness.

He found himself drifting back his hair coming to his face as if he were falling, in a slower more relaxed motion. 'what happening' his drifty soft voice from his mind echoed in the pitch black darkness. He recalled of many memories of his family and then a small, light appeared a bite blue shinning towards him in that drifting voyage of darkness. He put his palms out in an impulse and the light landed on the palms of his hands.

His hands snatched it and his face went close to it in another impulse. He could see all of his happy memories and then the Uchiha house strong again. He released his hand a bite and the light drifted away a bite, he saw the last glimspe, it was a girl with long navy hair walking to a tree.

'Who was this girl?' he thought drifted away from the light faster.

He felt many hands grip his back came out of the darkness only to hear one say,

**"****Goodbye." **


End file.
